Get Out of the Way
by pixiegiggles
Summary: How the viking vampire gets the girl, and kicks Bill out of the way. An Eric POV of True Blood episodes 8 and 9.


Disclaimer: I do not claim any rights to the Sookie Stackhouse Series or the HBO series True Blood

A/N *ThankyouThank youThankyou* to my beta fairy-godmothers, VampLove1 and S. Meadows who patiently and lovingly helped me with this piece. You are so amazing!

* * *

my love is building a building

around you, a frail slippery

house, a strong fragile house

(beginning at the singular beginning

of your smile)a skilful uncouth

prison, a precise clumsy

prison(building thatandthis into Thus,

Around the reckless magic of your mouth)

-- e.e. Cummings

* * *

He really did think he could keep her to himself. Fucking Compton.

I guess I never really got as angry with him as I should have for his flagrant insubordination. He was just so utterly pathetic. I was too busy deciding if I should laugh at him or just feel pity for his tragically conflicted soul.

But it had gone on long enough. Just a few days ago, he actually tried to pick a fight with me. That did not trouble me – a good fight is always fun, and it was every man's right to fight for what he wanted. No, no, what finally bothered me, that is, after I was done laughing at the absurdity of it, was that he actually thought he had a chance of beating me.

"In this, you are powerless. Accept it," he warned in his insipid drone. Laughter ripped through me so violently, I thought it might actually tear a hole through me.

Was he practicing to be a stand-up comedian? If so, I might need to institute an amateur night at Fangtasia. Oh, Pam would enjoy this.

The irony of his words could not possibly be lost on him. Eric the Northman, powerless? Oh, I could clearly see it, deep in the recesses of his sad puppy dog eyes; he could see her slipping through his fingers, and could no more stop it, than he could stop the sun from rising.

Except to throw a fucking temper tantrum.

Was he actually considering a public fight with his own sheriff?

I really would like to see him try. I was bored. It would be a fun distraction.

Turning away, I shook my head in amusement.

No one wins at poker with just the cards you are dealt. No, you have to know how to use them to your advantage.

I always win. Eventually.

Of course, a good hand doesn't hurt.

I knew Lorena would come in handy. That's why I invited her to Dallas. But I could not have imagined just how useful she would be, both in sheer entertainment value, and in delivering me the grand prize.

I watched Sookie with curiosity and admiration – and I was not alone in my fascination. She did have an annoying habit of unwisely drawing too much attention to herself.

She was magnificent. My pants tightened around my hard cock in response to the vision of Freya, standing before me, golden hair flying wildly around her perfect little body. I was bombarded by the images of the now forgotten goddess, leaning proudly over the bow of a warrior ship, fiercely forging into dark, stormy waters, without so much as a single glance back.

Every vampire in the room was enthralled – holding in breaths they had no need for. The fire nipped dangerously at her feet, yet there was not even a glimpse of fear – she merely planted her feet more firmly, and let her fury fly.

She was pouring gasoline on the fire, daring it to do its worst.

And it just made pathetic, ridiculous Lorena's anger and frustration burn that much more.

Oh, she was spectacular. And she would be even more so, once she was mine.

Just when it was getting good, though, Compton had to fucking ruin it, stepping in and doing his whole chivalrous boyfriend routine shit. What a fucking girl. I swear he actually likes to have two women fighting over him. I snorted in disgust as I stalked away from the nauseating scene.

So I went over to the other side of the room, still trying to enjoy the show, despite Compton. After all, even he couldn't completely ruin a hot girl fight.

As entertaining as this was though, it wasn't even the best part.

Yes, I certainly had a good hand that night.

Lorena kept Bill far enough out of the way that I could play the knight in shining armor to the adorably clueless telepath.

When the Fellowship of the Sun idiot blew the place to bits, I protected Sookie with my body. Flames of pain licked my skin where bits of silver penetrated, but all I could feel was her hot body underneath me. I strained not to moan at the warmth of her center at my back. It was tortuous pleasure to feel her heat against me, separated only by her bloodied white coat.

She was regaining her awareness. Her soft breasts moved against my body, straining and caressing with every breath she took. She was still in a daze from the explosion, and I planned on enjoying feeling her body as long as she would let me.

Of course Compton had to ruin it. Doesn't he always? I assured him she was fine, and sent him off to find the ones responsible for the destruction of our kind. I knew his bloodlust would keep him distracted for some time.

When I saw my chance, I took it. It didn't take much convincing. It was good to know that she could make a decision quickly when she knew she didn't have the luxury of time. Yet another reason why I knew she would make a magnificent vampire. Her human sentimental instincts would not last for an eternity.

She crawled towards me and lowered her head to my neck, her lips closing over my wound. I shuddered with the white hot electric current of energy she sent shooting swiftly through my body. Turning my head to the side, I hid my fangy grin from her. I could feel her warm breath on my skin while her soft lips tightened around my wound. The sweet smell of her, mingled with the blood all around us, was unbearable. I gripped my hands by my side, willing myself not to fuck her right there.

Cruelly, she pulled her mouth away as soon as the metal object dislodged into her throat. Fuck. The sudden loss of her was more painful than the wounds I had suffered to protect her. Even though it was worth it, I couldn't let it be over that soon.

I heard her trying to spit out everything she could from her mouth. But I was in. I could already feel her warmth inside of me. Soon, she would be eager to swallow.

"Another one," I groaned, doing my damnedest to disguise my lust as pain.

"You're kidding me," she pouted adorably, my blood gleaming on her lips and chin. She bent down obediently, sliding her fingers underneath my shirt and pulling it aside. When her lips grazed my chest, I raised my head to watch her close her hot mouth around it. Her blond hair bobbed up and down, mimicking the seductive rhythm of her talented mouth.

As much as she protested that first night I met her, I knew she wasn't sweet. And with her head bent to my chest, and her full, scorching lips aggressively sucking my nipple, I knew I had been right. Yes, she would be mine. Eventually.

* * *

Nan, the TV face of vampires, was quite unhappy with the fallout of last night. She smiled that un-smile of hers, like a dog baring its teeth in warning, as she ripped into all of us.

Her whining was getting tiresome.

I felt Sookie staring at me, and when I looked over at her, I knew that I had won. She was mine. Even if she couldn't admit it yet.

Only the gleam in my eyes betrayed my amusement. I was always right.

I returned my attentions to the conversation at hand. The bitch was going rabid, clawing and biting at Godric – and he was just rolling over, taking it.

"I will makes amends," he was saying, torturous sadness and infinite fatigue piercing his eyes.

I stared at him – that beautiful face I had known for my immortality on this earth - and I knew that he was done.

No. He couldn't do this.

He couldn't leave the house he built around me.

It couldn't stand.

I wouldn't let him.

But he had given me the choice – and I knew that I could never deny him his.

I glanced over at Sookie again – I _was_ right. I was always right.

But the walls were falling down on me. I was choking on them.

Please. Please. Just this time, let me be wrong.

"No!" I rose to my feet, hanging above him.

I implored him to listen to me, pressing my putrid desperation into him.

But he was done. _He could no longer stand. _And I would need to get out of the way.

He walked away.

My shoulders hunched down with the weight of the door he closed behind him.

When I turned to follow my maker to where I couldn't, Compton was standing in my way. Fucking kids. You can't take them anywhere.

"We have a score to settle," he growled, his face pathetically contorted in pain.

_Hell,_ _I hope his timing isn't this shitty in bed. Although, it would make Sookie's affections that much easier to win._

I don't have the fucking patience or time to deal with this idiot right now.

He strikes out in his desperation, and my mouth fills with blood. I spit it out, grateful for the bitter taste it replaces in my mouth.

"Have I made my point?" he spits at me, his voice dripping with self-important satisfaction.

Amusing. He actually thinks he made a point. Other than acting like a spoiled child, or admitting his defeat, that is.

"It's done," I inform him. Y_ou're done. You've lost._

He stands there, his eyes glazing over with the futility of it all. I would have enjoyed this much more had it been any other time.

"I'm part of her now." I stick the knife in and twist it as I glance into his eyes for a moment.

Then I dismiss him with a quick jerk of my head. "Get out of the way."

He moves aside, his whole body bent over in defeat.

That's right, Bill. You have to know when to fold, bitch.


End file.
